Different Colored Needles In My Heart
by ShurelyTemple
Summary: CaoPixOC!Zhang Shu one day had sex with Cao Pi. Cao Pi was unaware of the curse Zhang Shu had plated in him, giving him the abilty to give birth. He gives birth.He died shortly by the Whopping Cough. what happens to the child? Read to find out !


The elder man, Zhang Shu rampaged threw the scrolls he left on the was searching for a feather. He let a horse coughs from his bone-dry throat. A whopping sound escaped his mouth; as he breathed out for air. He put a hand on his chest noticing his time was coming to end. He searched faster for the feather. His eyes caught on to a light at the window. There was a raven blue feather on the window ledge. His arms stretched out towards the feather. His four fingers wrapped around the object and brought it closer. He put the pointed edge on the feather into bottle of ink. The writing object was then shoved against the white scroll. He started forming letters, then words, onto the scrolls roughness.  
Once he wrote a full page, he put the scroll into the light of the window, and re-read what he had wrote.  
_Dear Zhuge Liang,  
I know my friend, we had only met once. I must ask you to do me this one favor. I am dieing, and this is my last wish. I wish for you to watch over my lovely son, Shek Ji. I only ask you to teach him in the ways of your wisdom. I wish for him to be smart, and not dimwitted like me. I guess your already guessing who the father is, Cao Pi right? Well I do not want anyone knowing this! So you keep your mouth shut, if you don't I shall not rest well.  
What I am wishing is that he be taken into a family around Shu, try and make him seem like family there. I had only been there once in my life, but it was too long ago for my mind to remember. I want him to live the life I never got the chance to. Zhuge Liang when he becomes of age for him to be able to use a sword or a bow. Please by all means teach him.  
I want you to speak little of me. It's hard for me to sit here know, and think of how he is going to re-act when he finds out his father was a dip-shit.  
I also ask you this, I have a few...needles, I need you take before he gose there. I ask you give them to other people that my son will be around. He might have the illness that I have. It is very deadly.  
Please Zhuge Liang, find a spot in your heart for him to be welcome in.  
Shek Zhang Shu...  
_Shu brought the letter down in the sun and let it dry. He went back over to where he wrote the letter. His fingers wrapped themselves around another Scroll. As he wrote the words. Once he wrote the name of his son, he over on a table. He saw his son sleeping there. He had two blankets wrapped around him, it was mid December. Shek Ji had his small arms wrapped a pillow maybe the size of himself. Shu smiled at the younger version of him and Cao Pi. His purple eyes looked down at the scroll as he let out another whopping cough. He continued to write as he coughed quite a few more times.  
He held the letter up towards his face as he read:_  
"Dear lovely people, who have found my son,Shek Ji.  
I am indeed Zhang Shu. So called cousin to Zhang He. Well thats what everyone new me by, but actually I wasn't related to him. Anyways that isn't really of you business. Since you are have found my son. I ask you to take care of him. He is health, besides the fact that __**might**__ have the illness that I am going to die from. I ask you to take care of him, or give him to people who care to make him feel like family.  
The only thing I ask is that, if he acts demonic, give him to Zhuge Liang. He will know how to take care of such a child. __**FOLLOW MY ORDERS OR ELSE!**__  
My soul, will not rest if you do not follow my orders. If my son is to die, due to the parents lack of responsibility, my ghost will find you.  
I only have a few more things to say. Take him to Shu, so if you do not want to live there, just give him to someone in Shu, with this letter. I also ask for you to give my son to learn under Zhuge Liang when he becomes of age.  
Do Not look in the other letter. It is for Zhuge Liang's eyes only. If my son dares to call you mother and father, do not let him. That dose not mean beat him every time he dose so. Just clearly tell him not to.  
He might understand. Please I ask you to follow this...  
Shek Zhang Shu...  
_Zhang Shu laid the scroll next to the window. His purple eyes searched over his son. He noticed that he was leaving one of the things he always wanted in his life....a Son.  
He laid his long covered arm around his son, careful not to wake up the sleeping child. He jerked away quickly as he could, due to the cough that was waiting in his throat. He let it out, the dry whopping sound came back. He felt sick to his stomach, like if he was going to throw up all the meat buns he ate for dinner. He quickly ran over to the letters. They were both dry by now. His fingers talently folded up the letter to Zhuge Liang. He placed them next to his sleeping child.  
He sighed gently. As he did so, another Whopping Cough came out. He coughed and coughed. It seemed to never end. Shu noticed after a few coughs, he was running out of breath. He tried to take a breath threw coughs, but when he did it seemed the coughs came back. Time seemed to stop as the sleeping child awoke from his slumber to see his father fall blue face to the ground. The child Cried and cried unaware that his father had just passed away.


End file.
